


Fun while Gaming

by markifart_goofydoob (Kawaii_Kitty360)



Category: Video Blogging (RPF), markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PWP, Reader Insert, Smut, shit-post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Kitty360/pseuds/markifart_goofydoob
Summary: you and mark have some fun while gaming





	

**Author's Note:**

> well fuck. hi. didn't uh. expect you. here. like. ever. uh.  
> sorry. free bleach at the end of the story, if you make it.

It was someday in August and I was chilling with my best friend Mark. We were playing some video games for our YouTube channels, Markiplier for him and (YouTube Name) for me! It was a lot of fun, but mark dind’t know how he made me feel inside. I had a crush on my best friend! It was really akward, but I tried my best to make sure that mark didnt realize my feelings for him. I thought i didnt lead him into realizing my feelings. i didn't act stupid around him like most girls do with their crushs.  
we were gaming for a few more minutes when mark made a joke and we both laughed. However I Noticed that he was looking at me in a funny way. I looked back at him. "Whats wrong, Mark?" I asked and he shook his head, looking back at the screen. "It's nothing," he said and continued the game. I Did n't believe him, but didn't ask further because if he wanted to talk about it I knew he would. so we ekpt gaming and he made his normal commentary, not noticing as i adjusted my position slightly. Mark didn't know how he made me feel because I never told him but he makes my pussy wet to the point where it is almost uncomfortable. My panties were nearly soaked by thet ime we stopped recording.  
"That was a lot of fun (y/n)!" Mark said with a smile and I smiled back, blushing at his smile. "Yeah, it was! We should do this more!"  
"We really should!" he agreed, staring into my eyes. I was uncomfortable so I looked away, glancing back to see him still staring. "you've been staring at me a lot lately, Mark. Seriously, what's on your mind?"  
His eyes widened as if he didn't realize he was staring at me (lol what a doof) and looked away but not fast neough to hide his blush. "oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking."  
"ABout what?" I inquired, and he bit his lip in a sexy way-- a way that made my heartbeat stop for a second. "I think I like you." he said suddenly and I gasped.  
"Mark?? Really? I like you to!" I squealed and threw my arms around him happily. I couldn't believe this was happening! "R-Really?" he gasped, wrapping his big arms around me (it was better than anybody else's hugs). "Yes, really, you goob!" I laughed as we pulled back and I bumped his shoulder with my fist. "I like really like you, like more than a friend." I blushed, biting my lip. Scared of his response.  
"That's great, because I like you that way toO!" Mark and I smiled at each other and before either of us could speak, we moved in for a kiss at the same time and smashed our lips together in a passinate make-out session. It was incredible- just like all my fanatsies involving him (not that I have a lot)! "Oh, Mark~" I moaned as he kissed my neck, licking under my jaw. I felt myself becoming wetter with the turn of events. I still couldn't believe it was happening! We were best friends, but we both like each other? How did my luck turn so great? We kissed more as he climbed on top of me, pushing his hips on mine. I could feel his cock through his boxers (he never wore pants when we recorded because he hated them) rubbing against my stomach and we both moaned into the kiss. He was so big, even through the cloth! I coulnd't wait to see it for myself, and giggled as he pulled my sweatpants down, leaving me in just my white panties.  
"Wow your really wet," he said lustfully and I pressed my thighs together, looking away. "Yeah, you really turn me on," i admitted, blushing, and he kissed my neck. "I'm happy to hear that because you turn me on too!" I was shocked, moving my head so he could kiss me more. He bit into my neck and I gasped, knowing he'd make a mark (hahahah lmao see what i did there?) "Mark, I'm so happy!" i announced, wrapping my arms around him in a hug. He laughed. "I am too, but were not done yet!"  
I gasped as he pulled his boxers down, revealing his large cock. "Wow, you're so big!" I gasped, wrapping my fingers around his base, admiring the flesh. "Thank you," he laughed as he pulled my underwear down, rubbing his fingers between my dripping pussy lips. I moaned at the sensation of his fingers inside of me and arched my back in pleasure. "Ah, yes, Mark- There!" I panted as he rubbed faster against my cunt, slipping two fingers inside of me. I yelped in pain, back arching as he kissed me again, sliding his fingers in and out of me. "Oh, (Y/N), your so tight." he purred against me and I felt my body clench as his breath hit my neck. "I cant wait to be inside of you arleady."  
"Mark~" I moaned as he took his fingers out of me, licking them. "You're so delishious," he sighed as he pulled my legs above him, leaning down and dragging his tongue up my wet pussy lips. I moaned louder as he repeated the motion, the tip of his tongue dipping into my vagina slowly. "Mark, fuck me already!" i ordered, hearing him laugh.  
"Impatient," he noted as he leaned up, licking his sexy mustache. "I wanted to taste you more," he pouted. "You can taste me later, but now, fuck me." I told him, blushing at my vulgar language. He chuckled, pressing the tip of his cock against my puss. "Are you ready?" I could only nod as he slowly eased himself into me, and I hissed, body shivered as my vagina strained to fit all of him in. It hurt really bad, but I blinked back tears, cursing my virginity in my mind as he paused slightly, closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath. The noise sent shiverss down my spine. the room feeling slightly warmer than it was a few moments ago. Then, suddenly, he pushed himself furthur inside of me. I felt myself coat him in my juices as we both moaned.  
"Fuck, (y/n), you feel so good around me," he moaned as I squirmed against him, his cock digging into me and sending waves of pleasure up my spine. "Mark, please." I shuddered as he pulled back slightly before ramming into me. I gasped at the feeling of being full once again, grabbing his biceps and steadying myself for his next thrust. His arms were taunt, veins racing up his arms as his skin glistened with sweat from the suddenly steamy room. As he pulled back and pushed into me repeatedly, I felt my orgasm ripple through my body, and I tossed my head back as my body was racked with pleaure. "Ah Mark~~!!"  
My orgasm pushed him over the edge, and with a grunted '(y/n)', he came deep inside of me in time with my own shudders, his come spilling out of me slowly. It felt weird, like amazing and disgusting all at once, but I didn't mind. With a sigh, he pulled out of me and laid down next to me on the small couch and we snuggled together.  
"Oops, i forgot to turn off the camera," he giggled as I nuzzled into his neck. "THat's okay, we can just delete the footage later."  
"I don't know; maybe I'll hang on to it. y'know, for blackmialing." I luaghed. "You wouldn't." "Try me," he teased as we kissed again, falling asleep on the couch mere seconds later.

**Author's Note:**

> *hands bottle of bleach*  
> so uh, you may be wondering what the fuck this is.  
> so am i.  
> this is what my brain gets up to when i'm stressed and have three stories that i need to update but i don't have enough time to update them and i feel like a worthless piece of shit.   
> so yeah.  
> probably expect more of the shitty content on this pseud. didn't want to taint my default pseud with this shit.   
> again, sorry.


End file.
